Twist of Fate
by Nienna Nolwe
Summary: Cai Thatcher is an unknowing daughter of a disgraced noble, serving as Lady Knight Keladry's maid. Both of them are thrust into a whirlwind of fate as they are kidnapped, and strange happening begin to occur.....


**Author's Note: **

**Written by Soph and Caila.**

**Well...Hi there! It's the first time either of us have written a fanfic! So, we are a bit new. So yeah. But review nonetheless! Oh and by the way, if any of the facts or whatever dont match any of the books, just tell us. We aren't THAT exact xD**

**Disclaimer: No sue-y, We only own Cai, Idania, Ern, Matty (for this Chapter anyways)**

* * *

Amidst the crowd trying to push through the doors of the court, Sir Ern of Kolep gazed down at his daughter Qiana. Her smiling face held three baby teeth, and was surrounded by a mass of curly blonde hair. Her bright blue eyes seemed to pierce through him, and he cursed the day that he had ever known Daniel of Qimat. He did not want to think of what his sentence was going to be, or to how he wanted to punish Daniel, so he turned his mind instead to his daughter's future. 

'Qiana' he said to himself. 'Now how did I let Idania name her that?' He sighed, and played with his daughter's hair, moving it back and forth while tickling her chin. She giggled, and he jumped as his wife's voice came to his ears.

"Ernilion!" Idania said loudly, coming up right behind him. "What is the meaning of this? A child does not belong in the court!" She grabbed Qiana out of Ern's hands, and immediately the child burst into tears. Now, instead of having the problem of Qiana laughing, she had the problem of trying to get her stop crying. Ern would have laughed at the irony of Idania actually having to do something for once in her life, but he would have just gotten yelled at so he kept his mouth shut. As he heard a gong sound, he turned towards the front of the room, where the royal couple had appeared from behind a set of closed doors.

Jonathan, King of Tortall looked regal in a dark blue tunic that matched his eyes, over a light silver shirt and pants. His dark black hair sported a small, slim band of gold, his only jewelry for the day. His wife Thayet showed that she was royal as much as he did, although both showed their regal ness with stature and how they presented themselves rather than by showing their wealth. Her dress was of red satin, and was accented by silver trim along the hem.

"Loyal subjects, we bring you here to discuss the matter of the treason committed by Sir Ernilion of Kolep." Jonathan boomed out. His voice however, sounded sad, as if he did not want to submit his former friend to this. He looked around, his eyes finally resting on those of Ern. "It has been decreed that treason will result in the one who committed its hanging. However, since you have performed loyal duty to the crown in the past, we are offering you a choice. Would you prefer to be hanged, or would you like to begin your life again, with no stature or wealth."

Ern did not have to think about this one. "Sire, I would prefer to begin my life again. For I did not mean to commit treason, and I would not do so again." The King nodded, and then motioned for his guard to take Ern's shield.

"Ernilion of Kolep, you are now Freeman Ern Thatcher. You shall live with your family, if they choose it, in a woodcutters hut on your fief, which will now belong to the crown." His speech was interrupted by a gasp, as Idania finally realized that her life was turning upside down. He continued, saying "If your family does not want to stay with you, it is understandable. We will support them here at the palace, and your daughter will have an education like our own daughter's. It is your choice. We will leave you alone with your wife, Lady Idania, to discuss your future." He rose, and the court bowed to him as Jon and Thayet walked out of the court. Ern sighed. He didn't want his daughter growing up here, surrounding by the fools of the court, one of whom was her own mother.

"Well, I hope your happy." Idania yelled to him later, in the privacy of their rooms at the palace. "You've now ruined our daughter's chance at a good marriage. How could you?"

Ern sighed. "Marriage? For Mithros' sakes Idania, Qiana is not even one year old!"

"Well, you've ruined her chances at a good education. Now, I'm going to take her away from this place, because you do not know how to raise a child." She stalked over to the cradle where Qiana lay, and started to pick her up. She had the girl in her arms when Qiana started sobbing hysterically. Ern walked over to her, grabbed Qiana out of her arms, and started trying to calm her. Within minutes the girl was fast asleep again, her head on his shoulder, mumbling to herself happily in nonsense words.

"Idania," Ern said. "You are not taking my daughter away from me. You don't even like children! Leave us. Marry someone else. I'll understand. But you are not going to raise her here, alone in the world, while you pursue your latest catch!" He grabbed his pack which was waiting by the bed and a blanket, and quickly exited the room. As he turned the corner he heard the door slam behind him, and he wrapped Qiana in a blanket as he walked towards the barracks of the Kings Own. Within seconds he was soaked with the rain that had started to fall. As he knocked on the door of their commander, it opened quickly.

"Ern, come in. Get out of the cold. You brought the child? Mirthos help you." Sir Raoul of Goldenlake ushered them in, pulling up another chair for Ern by the fire. They talked late into the night as the rain stopped, and as dawn rose Ern slowly stood up. He left a note for Raoul in the chair where he had sat, saying where he went, and made his way to the stable where his mount was. As he opened the stable door, his mount, a tall chestnut gelding named Davin whinnied. He smiled as he placed Qiana gently on the floor and started to saddle his mount.

After he was finished, he led Davin outside towards the kitchen, where he was notorious for being an early riser. Sure enough, there was a clerk outside, waiting with fiveloaves of bread, a few pasties, both fruit and meat, and a hunk of cheese, along with three canteens full of water and a few bottles of milk for Qiana. He nodded to the clerk, and quickly wrapped them in cloth and put them in his saddlebag. He then put Qiana in the other saddlebag, mounted, and rode off towards the distant woods, looking for a path that he knew would take him to his homeland, near Lake Tirragen.

They stopped shortly before noon at a stream, with Ern taking Qiana out of the saddlebag and sitting her on a stone by the start of the stream, a little waterfall coming out of the side of a cliff. He laid out his food, and then picked up Qiana and fed her a bottle of milk.

"Qiana." He said out loud. "Now that really is not a name to have when you are a poor woodworkers daughter. We'll have to think of something else." He pondered for a second, and then decided on what he would call her. He held her until she fell asleep, and then sat near the water rocking her back and forth.

"Qiana, nevermore. Cai Thatcher, I introduce you to this world."


End file.
